User blog:Runningfireclawheart/Screenshots
If this wiki is a succes, it will be fairly big. Which sadly, means there will be some trolling, and in that there might be some proof needed, so I am going to put this out there: We do not allow screenshots as proof. If you use a screenshot to be proof, then we will not block the user or anything, or block you, we will just ignore it. If the talk in which the user abused or spammed you was on a thread, or a message wall, leave it. This my seem strage, but the user will not be blocked if the thread is not there, as there will be no proof. No matter how many screen-shots you take, the user will not be blocked if we are unable to view a message wall or forum thread in whish the user abused you, since anyone can fake a screenshot, and with no trouble as well. If it happened on chat, we will have no choice but to trust you. And we will, we want the wiki to be a safe, and happy website, or at least as much as it can be, but blocking a user without proof, could be viewed as abuseing power, we do have some blocking stuff to view, this is how it will go: *'No ban' for a user who abused or spammed you on a message wall or forum without any link to a thread or screenshot. *'No ban but warning' for a user who abused or spammed you on a message wall or forum with no link to a thread but screenshots. *'Two weeks or six months ban' Two weeks for spammer, six months for abuser, if you were spammed or abused on a message wall or forum with links to thread, if both are linked, then the ban is six months and two weeks. *'One-week-ban' for a user who abused or spammed you on chat with only screenshots as proof *'No ban' for a user who abused or spammed you on chat with no proof. Even thought we ask that do not remove threads on message walls or forums that have spamming and/or abuse, we do suggest that you close the thread if you are able and/or have the rights, and maybe if it is on a forum, hightlight it if you can and have the rights so that the staff will see it easier. Example If you think it is a silly rule, rake a look at this example of what was done in about 5 minutes or less by someone who does not care about a user getting blocked. Say that Shorewillow and I got into a fight on another wiki (This never happened, as far as I know Shorewillow and I are friends) and we all thought it was resloved but I was still mad and wanted Shorewillow blocked on this wiki but wanted a reason, since Shorewillow is not a troll there would be no good reaosn for her to be blocked, so I would have to fake somthing. The only way to do so and to get her blocked on this wiki would be to make an edit form her, but it would be strange if I used a different IP address, and if she was a user find her password would take forever, if not for the no screenshots policy, I could just fake a screenshot. Here there will be three images, the first is a respectful conversation, the second is a screenshot being edited, and the third and last is a edited screenshot of what seems like a troll message, and would be if I was not using this as an example, but the troll would be the message editor, rather then the perosn who left the message. If you had a lot of rights, you could always edit the messgae, but it would say 'Edited by usernmae' and the edit could be found in the page history, so that plan would be out. This is the first images, a respectful conversation involving me and Spots and Shore: This is the second images, a troll message, but this is being edited, and looks fake: This is the third and last of the images and it is what seems to be, a troll message that looks and seems real: Back to the blog So now it makes sense that we do not allow screenshots as proof, right? Category:Blog posts